Vacation From Hell
by Laylania
Summary: Vacations are supposed to be peaceful. And the keyword here is: Supposed to be.   Hiroki x Nowaki, Miyagi x Shinobu


**Authoress Notes: **Yet another funny story inspired by my two partners in crime, my sisters. :D I love you guys to pieces!

**Claim: **My sisters and I claim this plot! D

**Disclaim: **We do not, however tragic the truth is, own Junjou Romantica or claim to hold any share to it. I wish. :(

**Vacation From Hell**

Chapter Ichi: _Love is spontaneous_

_'Why?'_ thought Hiroki darkly as he glared invisible daggers at the happily chattering group of students before him. _'Why do I have to deal with these people?'_

His eyes narrowed slightly, and a few of the students who managed to catch the shift in his facial expression paled and prepared to have a torent of books thrown at them. Hell, he wasn't nicknamed 'Kamijou the Devil' for nothing. He (and most of the students) were relieved when the bell rang, saving them from their teacher as they poured into the hallway. Hiroki stood and followed at a more leisurely pace, one hand inside his pocket.

He grew more frustrated as he maneuvered through the roaring crowd of students, wondering what on earth had them all in a tizzy. Was there a holiday coming up? He tried to think about it, but found it to be too much work and gave up, figuring that he'd find out sooner or later. No one ever said his memory was the best, either. Making it to the office he still shared with Miyagi Yoh, a fellow professor, he approached his desk, which was piled with towers of books.

"Yo! Kamijou!"

Hiroki's eyebrow twitched as the aforementioned man tackled him into a hug. "Miyagi. Get. Off." He said, anger placed in each word as he looked at the older man, eyes blazing with the threat of death by flying books. Blanching, Miyagi laughed nervously and relinquished his hold on the younger male. Lighting a ciggarette, Miyagi leaned against the wall as he watched Hiroki begin to gather things up in preparation to leave.

"So. Going anywhere with that cute little boyfriend of yours?" Hiroki choked, casting an incredulous look towards the taller man who looked unfazed. Hiroki looked away, face pink despite the stubborn look on his countenance.

"That's..." He trailed off, and Miyagi briefly wondered if something had happened, though he quickly banished that thought when a book was chucked at his head, hitting him square on the forehead. "That's none of your damn business, Miyagi!"

"O-Ow..." groaned Miyagi from his place on the floor, rubbing the spot that the book had hit. "It was just a question."

"Why are you asking?" demanded Hiroki defensively. He still wasn't comfortable with people knowing that he was in a relationship with Kusama Nowaki, but more out of fear that he would be taken away from him than real embarassment. ...Okay, and some embarassment about the fact that he was in love with a _guy._[*]

"Because he's waiting outside for you." said Miyagi, and he pointed out the window when Hiroki looked up. Blinking, he reached the window and looked down. Sure enough, his boyfriend was standing outside his car. And as if alerted to Hiroki's presence, he looked up and smiled brightly, waving in an energetic manner.

"Hiro-san!" he called happily, and even though Hiroki couldn't hear him, he could read his lips. He turned scarlet, wheeling away from the window and packing his things. Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he didn't even bother saying goodbye to Miyagi as he headed down the stairs.

_'Stupid idiot,'_ thought Hiroki, though a part of him was immensely happy that Nowaki had come to pick him up. His cheeks were still a faint red by the time he reached the car. Nowaki was still wearing his white lab coat, meaning he must've came here after work. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh?" Nowaki blinked in surprise before smiling. "I have a surprise for us, so I came to get you."

"..." Hiroki disliked surprises. He averted his gaze, staring rebelliously at the concrete beneath his feet. When a pair of shoes stopped in his line of sight, he looked up, only to be surprised when a pair of soft, familiar lips landed upon his. His face colored, though he didn't protest to the kiss despite it being out in broad daylight, where anyone could see.

Kiss broken, Nowaki simply smiled in answer to Hiroki's embarassed glare before the light haired male got into the car, allowing Nowaki to shut the door after him. Sliding into the driver's seat, Nowaki pulled away from the building. Curious as to what Nowaki had meant before when he said he had something planned for them, Hiroki turned towards his boyfriend and inquired,

"Where are we going?"

Nowaki smiled. "Like I said, it's a surprise."

"Hmph." Pouting much like a child who didn't get the toy they wanted, Hiroki crossed his arms and tilted his head back, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to take a nap. He must've been asleep for quite some time because when he woke up, the industrial networking of homes and businesses had given way to gently rolling hills, frosted with several layers of snow. Shadowy mountains hung in the background, and Hiroki blinked. "Nowaki..."

He turned to address his lover, but found the driver's seat empty. Wondering where Nowaki could have possibly wandered off to, he blinked when there was a tap at his window. Turning, he found Nowaki's dark blue eyes staring back at him. Rolling down his window, Nowaki spoke first. "Come on, Hiro-san! The cabin is just up this way."

He pointed in the general direction ahead of the car, and Hiroki blinked before getting out of the car. It was obvious that they were at a ski-resort, seeing as it was spring-time and definately not the correct temperature for snow. And then it hit him like a two-ton truck. Spring...It was spring break.[**] Feeling much like an idiot, Hiroki trailed after Nowaki, lacing his hand with his in a quiet gesture of affection, and the only one that Hiroki was truly comfortable with displaying to anyone else.

"Isn't it pretty?" Nowaki's inquiry made him look up, and he stared. The cabin was made out of maple or some other nice caramel colored wood, chimney constructed of red bricks and there was an axe embedded in what remained of a fallen tree. Yes, it was nice, but...

"Nowaki." he said, and the blue-eyed male glanced over. "We're not newly weds!"

Nowaki laughed. "But I like this," he said, and he tugged Hiroki into the cabin before his lover could protest any further to the outside of the cabin. Once inside, Hiroki had to admit that he had misjudged the place. While the outside looked like a hideaway for newly weds, the inside definately spoke of older times. A love seat was positioned underneat a wide oil painting of a creek and sakura trees, where as the couch sat almost in the middle of the wood-floored room, plasma screen television mounted upon the wall.

The living room lead into the kitchen, and off to the right was a narrow hallway that lead to the bathroom and the bedroom. Chosing to explore where he would be staying for who knew how long, Hiroki peeked into the bedroom and blanched. "Why are there two beds?"

Leaning over Hiroki's shoulder, Nowaki blinked. "Oh. The manager said there's another couple who's going to be staying with us."

Oh joy. How wonderful, spending time with another couple who, if not of the same gender, would no doubt either find Hiroki and Nowaki utterly strange and alienate them, or scrutinize every iota of their relationship. Yeah, Hiroki needed that like he needed a bullet to his skull. But Nowaki seemed happy, and if he was happy, Hiroki refused to be the rain to ruin his parade. It was obvious the black-haired man had tried really hard to make this perfect, and so Hiroki would enjoy it the best he could.

Leaving his bags - Nowaki had already packed them and put them in the car before retrieving Hiroki from work - in the room to unpack later, Hiroki made his way into the living room and sank down onto the couch. Nowaki trailed after him, sitting down before saying,

"Hiro-san."

"Hm?" he replied lazily, not bother to open his eyes.

"Do...you like this?"

Hiroki opened his eyes and glanced at Nowaki, who was staring at the table before them instead of at Hiroki. Hiroki sighed softly before answering.

"Yeah."

Surprised, Nowaki glanced over and then smiled brightly. "Good. I'm glad."

Chapter Ichi: _Love is Spontaneous_ [End]

**Authoress Ending Notes: **

[*] '_Okay, and some embarassement that he was in love with a _guy' - That ship has sailed, Hiro-san. Seeing as Hiroki was in love with Akihiko (Usagi-san) for the longest time, there really isn't room to question his sexuality or if Nowaki's the one who turned him. Sorry Hiro-san, but it's the truth. XD

[**]_'It was Spring break'_ - I'm not quite sure if they have spring holidays in Japan, but for the sake of this story, they do.


End file.
